comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey Dent (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X Harvey Dent was the son of Christopher Dent and his wife, a Lower Class Gotham couple, who had to work very hard to make ends meet. Harvey would grow up verbal and physically abused by his father, who had a very bad drinking problem. This abuse would cause Harvey to begin developing a second more aggressive and unstable personality. The problem would get worse, when Harvey was 12 and his mother had died defending Harvey from his father. An investigation was conducted after her death by child services, who would put Harvey into a foster home and sent his father to prison. Harvey would decide to do what no one did for him and help those who are in trouble. To do this Harvey would begin studying law and would eventually become a lawyer. When Harvey was 23 he would marry a woman by the name Gilda Gold, who he met during a small permit disrupt case. Shortly after getting married, Gilda would talk Harvey into running for the office of District Attorney, believing that he would win, due to his reputation for fighting corruption and helping everyday people. Harvey's campaign would gain support by billionaire Bruce Wayne, who donated a large amount of money to his campaign. Harvey would win and begin cleaning up Gotham City. A few months after becoming the DA, Harvey would form an alliance with Police Commissioner James Gordon and Gotham vigilante, Batman to combat the organized crime families of Gotham. The trio would take down most of the families, but as they were close to convicting the remaining members of the Falcone Family, Harvey Dent would be disfigured by Sal Maroni, who throw acid in his face, while Harvey was trying to get a confession from him while in court. After being taken to the hospital Harvey was on death's door and the doctors believed that if he survived, his left side would be permanently scarred. During his time in the hospital, his wife Gilda would try to help find evidence to convict the Falcone Family, but by doing so she would be killed by Falcone's men. Her body would be identified by Commissioner Gordon, who was the only one capable of identify it. Harvey would hear the news, while in the hospital. The still weak Harvey would then break his way out of the hospital and go on a rampage through Gotham killing anyone who associated themselves with the Falcone Family, in till he killed Don Carmine Falcone and turned himself in. After the Falcone Family murders, Harvey's second personality would fully manifest and he would begin calling himself Two-Face and would form his own gang. He would commit crimes and make any important choice by the flip of a Double-Headed coin that had one side deface and one side clean. If it landed on the defaced side he would give in to his Two-Face personality and if it landed on the clean side he would follow his Harvey Dent personality. He would become one of Batman's rogues and would be one of the few rogues Batman truly wanted to save. The X Years After Batman was turned into a vampire, Two-Face would lay low believing that if he came into contact with Batman he would die. He would return to his illegal activities after Penguin began running for Mayor of Gotham and began making big moves in Gotham's underground. After Penguin was elected he would begin removing his competition by having them captured and sent to Old Gotham, which became an isolated part of the city, where the vampire Batman hunted. Two-Face would be captured by Neo Gotham's new Batman, who would then turn him over to Penguin, who would send him to Old Gotham. Two-Face would spend years in Old Gotham attempting to build a strong gang, but would end up being pushed around by Black Mask's False Face Society and the mysterious Red Hood and his gang. A few years after being initially locked up, Two-Face would be contacted by a unknown person going by the alias Mockingbird, who offered Two-Face a chance at freedom, if Two-Face joined a team of villains, he called the Secret Six, to hunt down and kill Batman. Two-Face would take the deal and would be joined Bane, Firefly, Mad Hatter, Riddler, and Mister Freeze. The teams first mission would end with Mister Freeze and Riddler betraying the team and disappearing and Firefly being killed. The three would be replaced by Deatshot, Catman, and Doctor Light shortly after and the team would continue their mission. Mad Hatter would die a year before the present and be replaced by former Rogue's member Top.Category:Males Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Insanity Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapon Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Secret Six (New Earth-Forty Three) Category:Created by Shiplord13